A little Orgura PWP
by SiouxstarFromDA
Summary: Okay, normally I wouldn't post things here but since my mom checks my tumblr blogs, it's just safer. I wrote this because I wanted to. But yay! First Orgura smut.


Lying naked together under Orga's tiger skin, Kagura had her head resting on his chest, pressed to his side by an arm. It had been almost a year since they had gotten together, and it had taken quite a while for the gravity mage to get used to being seen nude by her boyfriend, let alone lying in bed with him and not doing anything sexual. Orga was not one to push her into things she didn't feel comfortable doing, especially when it pertained to matters of the heart.

Kagura gave the god slayer a sweet kiss, and, not to be outdone by her, he gave her one back. The spirit of competition was strong in both of them, and they aimed to make each other happy in any way possible. Soon, the sweet kisses turned into fiery, passionate ones, their tongues playing between their mouths, making her heart race.

Breaking their lip embrace for breath, Kagura looked at him, her cheeks flushed and resolve in her eyes, and said, "Orga, I want to have sex with you now." He searched her expression for any doubt and found not a trace, but just for good measure, he had to ask.

"Are you sure you want to this time?" he asked, stroking her cheek gently before she nodded. "And you're not doing this to please me, right?" Orga wanted to make sure she wasn't doing this just for him.

"I am doing this because I want it, because I want you; I am ready." She hadn't lost an ounce of determination; she was going to see this through to the end, and he noticed that.

He laid on his side, facing her, and said, "Alright then. If you ever want me to stop or if you change your mind, just let me know." With that, he had her on her back and started their passionate kisses once again before trailing his lips down her neck as he tossed the tiger skin aside to uncover them. Kagura sighed contently, feeling his teeth grazing her skin in between kisses every now and then as he rested his hand on her side, feeling the scar that remained from the last tournament.

Orga moved his kisses across her collarbone as his hand cupped and caressed one of her breasts, his thumb passing over her nipple, feeling it harden. He trailed his lips down her other breast before letting his tongue tease its stiff nub, eliciting a soft moan from the swordswoman. The index finger of his hand caressing her breast circled her nipple, playing with it gently as his mouth paid attention to the other. He loved getting a reaction out of her, and this was certainly no exception.

He spent a few minutes on her breasts before he moved his hand down her stomach and to her folds. Kagura had spread her legs for him by then and he could feel how aroused she already was by her wetness. The moment his fingers touched her there, her breath hitched before she let out a soft, shivery moan. Orga had gone back to kissing her neck by then, smiling against it as he drew his fingers along her folds and heard her breathy sounds of pleasure. The moment he pressed against that sensitive bud at the top of them had her moaning louder.

The god slayer continued to rub her folds, stopping every now and then to play with her clit. He couldn't get enough of those sweet sounds she made, the panting, the moaning. Soon, he pressed a finger to her entrance and worked it in, not breaking her hymen but stretching it. Kagura made a small sound of discomfort and gripped the sheets beneath her a little, not used to anything like this. Orga didn't want to hurt her when the big moment came, so getting her comfortable with having something inside was a good way to prepare her, he thought.

He slowly moved his finger back and forth, in and out, feeling her relax her tense inner muscles around it. Kagura soon found it pleasurable, to the point of rocking her hips against his hand, letting him know that he could switch it up a little. He rubbed her clit with the heel of his hand while he worked his finger a bit faster, making her produce louder moans, music to his ears. She wasn't even paying attention to those neck kisses he was giving, focusing solely on what he was doing elsewhere.

At the rate they were going, it was only a matter of time before Kagura was on the verge of climax. "Don't stop-!...So close- AH!" Her hips lifted of the bed a bit as her first orgasm swept through her, her fingers curling into the sheets and a loud moan emitting from her throat. Orga could feel her flexing around his finger, knowing he gave her the best culmination of his efforts.

As she came down from her high, breathing heavily, he slipped his slick digit out of her and rested his hand on her stomach. She knew this was only the beginning, the appetizer if you will. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and asked, "Do you want to keep going?" Orga was fine with not finding his own release tonight, wanting to do whatever she felt comfortable doing, and if that meant he wouldn't, then so be it. Kagura nodded with a smile, still trying to catch her breath. "Okay, let me know when you're ready."

They laid there for a few minutes, sharing small kisses every now and then, before she nodded again and said, "I am ready." He sat up and grabbed a condom from the nightstand drawer, tearing its wrapper open and rolling it onto his already-stiff length. She'd already seen it before, but she didn't realize it got bigger when he was hard. That wasn't going to stop her though; she was going to see this through.

Kagura spread her legs, propping herself up on her elbows, as Orga settled between her legs. He ran the head of his member along her slick folds for a few moments before looking at her as he lined himself up at her entrance. "This is your last chance to say no. After all, losing your virginity is a once-in-a-lifetime thing."

"I know, Orga, but I want to," she said, giving him a tender kiss with a smile before leaning back.

"Alright then. Let me know if it hurts too much." The god slayer slipped the head of his length in before encountering the resistance of her hymen. He pressed against it a few times, making her wince a little, before pushing through and as far in as he could go. Kagura cried out and clutched the sheets as her eyes watered. She felt something trickle from her entrance and knew that it was blood from losing her virginity.

He felt bad about hurting her, but they knew there was no way around it. He pressed her down completely on her back and gave her an apologetic kiss. She cupped his face in her hands and smiled, letting small tears trail from her eyes. "It is okay, Orga. There is no other man I would want to do this with than you. I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, hugging her. They stayed like that for a couple moments, just holding each other, her arms around his torso before he propped himself up on his forearms so their stomachs barely touched. "Ready?" he asked, getting a nod from his lover. With that, he started moving himself back and forth very slowly inside her, letting her get used to it. Soon, her whimpers turned into sighs and soft moans, pain turned into pleasure.

"You can go faster if you want now," she said, and no sooner had she spoken that Orga picked up the pace a bit. Their room was filled with the sounds of panting and Kagura's moans as they continued making love.

It only took a few minutes for him to pick up the pace yet again, making her press her fingers into his back more deeply. The god slayer was getting closer to climaxing, and judging by the rate at which her inner walls were flexing, he figured Kagura was too. He was going to say something, but she beat him to it.

"Let's go together," she moaned, her fingernails scratching at his back out of the amount of pleasure he was giving her.

"Okay." It didn't take long for this to come true. Kagura reached climax seconds before Orga did, but it didn't matter to them. They cried out each other's names, the gravity mage arching up into her lover as her orgasm overtook her. With a few last thrusts, the god slayer groaned as he reached his.

Trying to catch their breath, they finally met each other's gaze and smiled, even chuckled a little. "I hope you liked that," he said, getting a "mhmm" from her before giving her a sweet kiss. He slowly pulled out his now-soft member, getting up from the bed and throwing away the red-streaked condom. Kagura took the time to admire her lover's body and her handiwork, thin angry lines adorning his tan back. He really did have the body of a god… slayer, that is.

Orga rejoined her on the bed, lying next to her under the sheets. She laid her head on his chest and snuggled up to his side, completely satisfied with this night's activities. He lazily stroked her arm, content in the fact that he made his woman very happy.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

It didn't take long for Kagura to fall asleep, entirely spent of energy, and Orga not soon after. The mermaid and the tiger, together as one.


End file.
